


The best Twin ever

by emaz0225



Series: Kallie Mikaelson Rules [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes Bashing, Multi, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Kallistrate Mikaelson is the Mikaelson Sibling that everyone knows nothing of but the one that does are terrified of. You think Klaus is protective of Rebekah you have seen nothing when it comes to Kallistrate.





	1. Klaus and Kallie meet up

Kallie is Played by Megan Fox

* * *

* * *

 

Kallistrate walks into her Penthouse and see's her older twin brother Niklaus sitting on her couch with his feet up drinking her bourbon. She sighs and says " Hello brother do come I and make yourself comfortable." he rolls his eyes and says " Now dear sister is that any way to treat your older brother and alpha." Kallistrate walks up and sits on Klaus's lap and hugs him and says. " so what did you do now." he looks at her and says "I will tell you later now let catch up are wolf selfs need to reacquaint themselves."

 

Little love scene

Klaus throws Kallie onto her bed and he rips off her sweater and attacks her collar bone and he feels her fingers run through his hair and he hears her moan when he finds her sweet spot he smirks they have done this a dozen times in the past when their wolves got too much to handle. He groans when Kallie flipped him over he looks up at her when she is straddling him and she has a sweet innocent smile on her face. He groans when she takes off her bra and puts his finger in her mouth and his other hand on her breasts he feels this member get even more errect if that was even more possible he howls when Kallie bites his finger.  he flips them back over and takes off her skirt and his pants and he prepares her and he enters her and he moans when he feels the hot heat surrounded his throbbing member. 

the love scene over 

 

Kallie wakes up a day after her brother has left and she puts on a[ pretty dress](https://pin.it/tardq7y4ahgwqu) and she heads to her college writing class and thinks back to what her twin told her to be careful that Mikael may be back awake. 


	2. the scobby gang find out about Kallistrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael and Rebekah talk about Kallie and the Gang realize they have a bigger enemy

* * *

_**A month later** _

_**elena just finished telling Rebekah the truth about her mother when Mikael walked in and asks Rebekah " You know where Niklaus is but do you know where Kallistrate is?"  Rebekah looks at him and says " you can have Nik but leave Kallie alone she is innocent in this." Mikael looks sad for a quick minute and then says "I have always liked Kallistrate but she is a Bastard like Niklaus and deserves to die." Elena being her nosey self  asks " Who the hell is Kallistrate?"  Rebekah looks very amused as does Mikaels but it is actually Rebekah that says something. " How Hillarious that you guys think that you know everything about us but you did not know that my dear brother Nik has a twin sister." Elena looks shocked and then she daggers Rebekah and thinks how much she is screwed with two hybrids after her and how is she gonna kill Kallistrate without knowing where she is.** _

_**At the party** _

_**Klaus is facing off against Mikael and Mikael starting taunting Klaus by saying " you have no one when I kill your precious twin sister boy no one cares for you anymore boy."** _

_**after Klaus kills Mikael and frees Stefan he goes to his hotel and he heads to his room and lays on the bed and he is thankful that Kallie is safe he would go psyscho if Kallie died. He checks his family and saw that they were stolen He curses that backstabbing Stefan Salvatore. He texts Kallie ~ Hey are family has been Comindered by Stefan Salvatore can you come down here to help me with this mess.~ and he goes back to his getting built mansion and he tells his Hybrids what to do.** _

_**elena goes to Damon and tells him about what she found out about Kallistrate.** _

_**** _

 

 


	3. Kallie enters Mystic Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets Kallie and Bonnie makes a stunning discovery

* * *

_**Klaus walks into the Mystic Grill to warn Elena and Damon to give back his family and he sends Tony to Hurt Sweet innocent Jeremy Gilbert. He goes and meets up with Kallie he hugs her and sees she is wearing a black button-up coat and blood red skinny jeans he takes her to there meadow and he lays down a fluffy blanket and they sit down and Kallie looks at him and says. " Nik what if we are never happy again do you remember when we found this place?" Klaus nods and remembers back to when they found this meadow.** _

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback to 987 when Niklaus and Kallistrate are 11 years old ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Kallistrate is laughing as she is running because Niklaus is chasing her when they see a pretty a clearing with flowers and Kaliistrate looks at Niklaus and says " We should pick those exquisite flowers for mother and Rebekah ." Niklaus nods and they go to the Meadow and they sit down and pick those beautiful flowers and head back and give them to there family.** _

_**** _

 

_**Niklaus gets up and gives his hand to Kallistrate to get up and leads her to town and there they see the gang and Elena says " Oh Klaus you have a new Hybrid Bitch." Kallie looks at her and seeths and says " Oh darling I am not a bitch and I am much older then you I am Kallistrate Mikaelson and you must be the Dopplewhore Elena Gilbert who can't decide between two brothers." I laugh at My twins answer and Elenas dumbfounded look on her face and I smirk and say to my sister. " Now Now love we don't want her puny human heart to explode how else will we have are hybrids." I look at the Bennett witch who is looking at Kallie like she is the devil and she says something that changes everything to this day.** _

_**" Kallistrate is pregnant." the gang look shocked but none more then Kallistrate and I. Kallie shouts "I AM WHAT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Bonnie says " you were born a wolf so this is natures loophole." I see that Kallie is close to breaking down so I bring her to my spare house and I lead her to my room and I try to soothe her and my unborn miracle baby when Bonnie said that Kallie is pregnant I just knew in my body that it is mine. Kallie fell asleep and I sat in a chair with a sketchbook thinking now more then ever I need to protect my twin especially with a baby on the way.** _

_**I grab my phone and I call my witch Patrick to put a protection spell on Kallie.** _


	4. Klaus gets Rebekah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus tells Rebekah about the baby and make a plan to protect the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know Klaus daggers Rebekah but he does not in this book

> _**Always and forever** _

_**Ohana means family, Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.** _

* * *

_**Klaus gets the call to pick up Rebekah as he goes down to the cellar he sees his little sister laying there backstabbed and he mutters " little sister I can't leave you alone for 5 seconds." Elena tells me that Rebekah knows I killed mother I think about daggering Rebekah but I realize Kallie will need bekah's love and support only a sister can give.** _

_**I take her to the mansion and I take her to her room and I make sure Kallie is in New York City. I hear Rebekah shoot up and say " I'm gonna kill that Bitch." I smirk and say " before you do that sister I have something to tell you." she gets up and speeds to me and hits me and says " You killed mother and lied to me for years." I look at her with guiltiness and say "I now Bekah I apologize for that but this is super important." she looks at me and says. " what could be so important?" I look at her and say " Kallie!" and I hear her gasp and I continue " She and I mated and somehow she got pregnant and I need your help because Stefan has commandeered our family." she looks at me and nods and I take her to my office and we make a plan to trick the gang that Rebekah is still mad at me and is alright with Elena ( Ha if that will happen.)** _

_**I give Rebekah this[ outfit ](https://pin.it/wyvim7yzmmwj7j)that I borrowed from Kallie's closet and I sketch a picture of[ Rebekah ](https://pin.it/rh7sdwk5zcdoin)from when we were human and I think about what we are gonna do when the baby is born but I do know that Rebekah and Kallie and I will protect this baby with every breath we have it is now apart of Always and Forever. ** _

 

_**Spirit world** _

_**the spirit of Esther is in conflict with herself she knows that her children are a curse to this earth but she loves her children and she feels that her grandchild will save her children but she knows she will have to trick the Mystic Falls gang and Mikael agrees with her.  Esther is really worried about Niklaus he has always been her problem child more then Kol even.** _

_**Rebekah's Pov** _

_**I am shocked that I am gonna be an Aunt but I know that I am gonna help them even though I am still royally pissed off with Nik but Kallie needs me and my family always comes first and no one can harm our family but our family.** _

_**** _


	5. Elijah comes back alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah is being all chummy with the Gang but really wants to choke them to death

* * *

_Rebekah wakes up and gets[dressed](https://pin.it/52g5cjloq5laqd) and heads down to see Kallie is sobbing on a chair [covered in blood ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5d/a7/49/5da749cc4b20f54328b3938414bced24.jpg)and sees 5 dead bodies but their necks are detached Rebekah yells for Nik to get his Bloody Wanker but down here. Nik comes strolling down the stairs holding chocolate and hands it to Kallie and whispers that you're ok it was an accident.  Rebekah walks to the grill and sees Elena there and she puts on a fake face and she says in her head this is for Kallie and my Niece. _

_meanwhile, Damon is in the witch house and they know that Klaus is gonna get the coffins so they get the locked one and they undagger Elijah and Damon leaves him a note._

_Kallie is feeling nauseous and her hormones are haywire and she is always fretting about her unborn baby. She gets clothed in a[louse dress ](https://pin.it/3lwwbdoyoy55tl)and she puts on a cardigan and she heads to the office and grabs a paper and a pen and writes a letter to her unborn child. _

* * *

_My Dearest Child,_

_I don't know what you are yet but I do know that I love you. I hope that you bring our family closer because for years now our family has been broken but there is one thing I indefinitely know that our family love each other and we will protect each other for Always and Forever.  This family is really weird but we are very impinated bunch your father is a hard person to know but there is a side of him only a few people get to see but he is a very kind-hearted person that has been hurt a lot of times. Love your mother Kallistrate Mikaelson._

* * *

_Kallie puts it in an envelope and puts it in a shoe box and she sees a sketch of the[Eiffel tower ](https://pin.it/vlotfxdp3la24w)Nik did for her because she loves Paris France. I smile and I head downstairs and I see a sight that breaks my heart I see Nik and Lijah fighting so I whistle to get there attention and I slap them  both upside there head and they look like they're gonna apologize to me but I don't want to hear it I walk to my room and I put on music and I grab Sense and sensibility and I read a chapter and fall asleep _

_Klaus looks frustrated as Rebekah and he fills Elijah in and about the Baby he heads up to the study and he grabs a paper and a pen and he starts writing a letter to his unborn child._

* * *

**my dear child,**

**your mother and I love you but this world your getting into is very dangerous but know this your mother and I and auntie bex and uncle Elijah will protect you with every part of our beings. love your father Niklaus Mikaelson**

* * *

_**Bonnie gets a message from the ancestors that the unborn child of Klaus will bring death to werewolves and witches but will also protect them she has no clue what to do about the situation.** _

_**** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what should bonnie do about the baby situation and what should the baby be and the name I am leaning towards a boy


	6. The Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and Rebekah and Klaus and Kallie have a dinner party with Damon and Stefan Salvatore

****

* * *

* * *

_**Klaus wakes up and bathes and goes to check on Kallie and he hears her barfing he goes to the bathroom and he holds her hair back and rubs her back soothingly and murmurs  it will be alright after he sees her lay her head against the toilet he helps her up and to the bed and he lays with her so she falls asleep again and then he gets up and heads to see Elijah there in a suit as always and he gets told about the dinner party he groans and nod he goes to see Rebekah and says "be prepared to protect Kallie." he leaves and goes to check on Kallie and sees that she is awake and she smiles at him and goes to Rebekah's room.**_

_**Rebekah's Pov** _

_**after Nik left I went to my now fully stocked closet I find the perfect[outfit](https://pin.it/6owjncglqwg5le) for Kallie. I know she will be here soon because we always get ready together. Kallie walks in and sits on my bed wearing a tank top and sleep shorts I hand her the dress I found for her well she thanks me and walks over to the closet and looks for an [outfit](https://pin.it/4hmte7l3ijxfur) for me to wear. We put on makeup and do up our hair with accessories we go downstairs and she teaches me how to dance in the modern era. We go downstairs and I sit on the couch and I visualize Elena's murder. **_

_**Kallie's pov** _

_**I am downstairs and I go to the kitchen and I grab a blood bag and a glass of milk and I take a drink of the combination and Nik comes in a suit and kisses my cheek and he says " everything will be ok Sis." We go out to the living room and we see Damon and Stefan Salvatore come in and Damon says " Klaus Elijah Barbie Klaus and Demon Klaus." I look at him and Nik says " Gentleman let's not piss of Kallie she is like a mama wolf." I go over to my spot and I look at my stake knife and I hear them banter and now Nik brings up Talia Petrova and I speak up " Oh no not that Whore the only useful one is Katerina"  they look at me like I am crazy and I just smile and I look at Bexs and say " Hey Bexs remember when we pranked Finn." We laugh and I go to my room to lay down and I wake up to a commotion and I look downstairs and I see Kol andi speed over and hug him and then I hug Finn and then my heart stops when I see Mikael and Esther and they say " Children sit." I go over to the couch and I hug Rebekah and Nik is on my other side. Esther looks at both of us and says " Niklaus and Kallistrate Mikael and I know you are with child and we start on my magic to protect you guys and the baby." I stand up and run to mother's arms and I cry and then I turn to Mikael and I hug him and he pats my back. That I go to my room and I put on Pyjamas  and I put on Legally Blonde and I fall asleep.** _


	7. Spending time with Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallie spending time with family and teaching Kol and Finn and Mother about this century

**Kallies** _**pov** _

_**** _

_**I wake up and I do my morning routine and I spit out the water and I put my hair in a pony and I put on some Pyjamas shorts and a black veil brides t-shirt and I put on my slippers and I go downstairs and I see Nik sitting on the couch with a sketchbook in his lap and I see Finn down there with a curious look on his face and I sit next to him and I ask. " What's wrong Finny?" He looks at me and says. " Kallie how is this room lighted and what is in Niklaus's hand?" I look at him in the symphony and I say. "  A man named Thomas Edison invented the light bulb and invented electricity in the year 1879 the thing in Niklaus's hand is a cell phone where you can talk to someone else in another part of the world." He nods and thanks me when Nik looks up and shouts. " Kol comes down we need to cut yours and The pirates hair," Finn growls at Nik and I say. " Nik you're being rude go to the corner." He rolls his eyes and goes to the corner Elijah comes down wearing a suit as always with a book in his hands and he looks at Nik and laughs and says. " Aw Niklaus you in the dog house I see." Nik looks up at him and puts a pout on the face and I say. "Ciao caro Elijah come stai questa bella mattina." He looks at me and answers with a smile at me. " ah buongiorno anche a te Kallie Spero che il piccolo bambino ti tratti bene."  I look at him and nod and Kol come speeding down with a grin on his face with Bekah chasing after him with red lipstick all over her face. Father comes down and says " What's with all this racket?" Nik looks at me and asks " can I come out now?" I nod and he goes to his spot and puts his knee on his other leg and he puts a thinking look on his face. Father looks at Bekah and says " Rebekah what's all over your face?" she groans and says " Kol did this to me and he will pay."  I laugh and I go to the kitchen and I grab a glass of  Milk and Blood and I eat some toast and I see mother comedowns and smiles at me. I go to the living room and I head to the stereo and I put on[Ironic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jne9t8sHpUc) by Alanis Morissette and Rebekah and I dance to it and Nik smiles at me and I hear a knock on the door and I see Damon and Stefan come in and they glare ar Nik and Bekah. Damon says " Klaus and Barbie Klaus and Callie get out of town we want it back." I glare at him and I go to launch myself at him but Elijah stops me and Father says " Salvatore brothers, my family was here first so we will stay." they glare at us and storm out I sit on the couch and I pout at nothing and Finn rubs my back and says " want to go and pick flowers." I smile and he laughs and Nik comes over after wiping his hands over his jeans and he hands me a sketch of myself and I smile and say " It's so beautiful Nik." I hug him and are family spends the day together and I quite like Finn with short hair it suits him. I go up to my room and I sit on my bed and I hug my pillow I am quite scared that people are gonna be after my baby as being the weakest member right now. **_


End file.
